Love Potion Problems
by Scarlet Rose2
Summary: Snape has his seventh years brew a love potion. What can go wrong? Plenty. Draco/Hermione and Ron/Hermione. PG for kissing. Chapter *2* is up!
1. The Brewing

storyfour

Love Potion Problems

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the great J.K. Rowling. No surprises there.

A/N: I think there's going to be a total of 4-6 chapters, but remember, it's just and estimate! 

Chapter 1 

Hermione Granger sat in Potions class, listening to Snape talk about love potions. That's what they were brewing in class today. Personally, she wasn't very happy about being in love with someone other than her all-time crush, Ron Weasley. 

Knowing Snape, the chances of her being with Ron were one to six million. She was almost definitely going to end up with some slimy Slytherin. 

_Oh well,_ she thought._ At least it's only for an hour. _Dumbledore convinced the Ministry to let the seventh year students make love potions that only lasted for an hour. He thought it was best for the students to learn all they possibly could before they graduated. 

"Now class, these are the ingredients to the love potion," said Snape "It doesn't matter what order you put them in, as long as you add them in the exact amounts that I say. If you don't "

Hermione started daydreaming about Ron again.

"Twenty unicorn hairs," said Snape.

_Ron's bravery_, thought Hermione

"One dragon heart,"

_His hair,_

__"Sixteen live spiders," 

Ron shuddered.

_His eyes,_

"½ cup of boggart blood,"

_His freckles,_

"And lastly, two of phoenix feather. And of course a hair from your partner. Now I will choose your partners." 

Snape said icily. "Hmmm…. Granger and…." He didn't even glance at Harry, but stared at Ron. Hermione held her breath. After about ten seconds he looked away and said "Granger and Malfoy." Hermione's heart sank. _I knew I'd probably be with a Slytherin, but why **him**, of all people?_

Snape paired up a few people, and then paired Ron up with Pansy Parkinson. Hermione felt like she was going to hurl. **Pansy Parkinson**, a pug-faced Slytherin, was getting a better chance at Ron than her.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with being in love with a **Mudblood** for an **hour**!" complained Malfoy.

"Well I'm not happy about the situation either, but let's get to work so we can get it over with." snarled Hermione.

"Fine!" said Malfoy.

Malfoy put twenty unicorn hairs in the cauldron. Hermione thought Snape said twenty-one, (remember, she was day-dreaming about Ron) so when he wasn't looking, she slipped another one in. They used one of Snape's extra dragon hearts, because they didn't have any. 

Then it was time to drink it. Hermione poured the potion into two cups. Malfoy put one of Hermione's hairs in it, and vice-versa. They drank the potions at the same time. Hermione put her goblet down, and looked at Draco. (last name terms seemed rather harsh for such a handsome guy) 

Who needed Ron, when you could have Draco?She smiled shyly at him, and he blushed, then grinned. She scooted her chair towards his, and was even brave enough to put her head on his shoulder. He surprised her, and put his arm around her. The other students were acting just like them.

Snape looked at the class in disgust, and left the room before they started 

kissing.

An hour passed, and the potion was beginning to wear off all the pairs. By an hour and a half, all the students had recovered from the love potion. Except for Hermione and Draco.

A/N: I'm not going to threaten you guys by saying I'm not going to put up the next chapter until I get twenty reviews but it would be nice to get twenty.


	2. Thoughts and Discussion

potiontwo

Love Potion Problems

Disclaimer: What's the point of writing these things? I own nothing. Everything belongs to the great J.K. Rowling. *yawn*

Chapter Two

That night, Hermione thought about the day's events. It was very strange to be in love with Draco for more than the other students were in love with each other. And she didn't feel any different about Draco than after she drank the love potion. When she thought about Ron, he was just, well, Ron. Not her crush, that title belonged to Draco now.

Was it something wrong in the potion? There must have been. It was extremely strange to be in love with Draco Malfoy. Was it the extra unicorn hair she added? No, it couldn't have been. She didn't mean to sound braggy to herself, but she had never gotten less than an A+ on an assignment, essay, potion, spell, quiz, test, or exam. 

But still………..

She looked through all the books she had that mentioned love potions for the rest of the night. In the morning she finally decided the cause of the love potion's problem. In the morning, Hermione finished breakfast quickly, and when Draco looked over at her, she motioned for him to come to her table. He went, and she whispered to him,

"We need to talk. Come on."

They went outside the Great Hall, and Hermione transfigured two pieces of fabric into two chairs. They sat down.

"I know why the love potion is lasting. But first, I need to tell you something. When we were brewing the potion, I was pretty sure Snape said twenty-one unicorn hairs. So when you weren't looking, I slipped another unicorn hair in." said Hermione quietly.

"You did?" asked Draco.

"Yeah." replied Hermione. "And I read up on love potions last night, and found out that if you add too much of an ingredient, it will make the potion permanent. 

Draco's mouth dropped."P-p-perm-m-manent-t-t?" he stuttered.

Hermione nodded solemnly. 

"What's worse is, Dumbledore convinced the Ministry to let us make potions that lasted for and hour. Ours is permanent, so we could get Dumbledore sacked. I know you don't like him, but he is a good headmaster, and you know it." Hermione said.

Draco nodded. "So what can we do?" he asked.

Hermione sighed. "Draco Malfoy. Remember me? You know, Hermione Granger. If there's an essay I have to finish, what to I say? I say let's go to the library. If I forget if a truth potion is red or blue, what do I say? I say let's go to the library. If I'm not sure if-"

Draco interrupted her. "I get it, let's just go to the library."

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers! I just LOVE reviews! And yes, I do like D/Hr.


End file.
